


I DON'T WANT HIM!

by the3rdbrother



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Pet, Ramsay is his own warning, Submission, Torture, in it's own way at least, will probably add further tags with later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the3rdbrother/pseuds/the3rdbrother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramsay always wanted a pet. But when his father finally decides to give him one, he barely can't controll himself. He never wanted a brat like /him/!<br/>That doesn't bother Roose at all. And so, Ramsay just has to learn to live with it.<br/>But of course he isn't the only one to suffer under his father's decision...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is no typical Thramsay, at least not in the beginning. It's a modern setting (for everyone who doesn't like that)  
> Well, a friend of mine asked me to do some unconventional Thramsay and here I am, trying do give my best.  
> Of course, there will be the classical Thramsay relationship we all love in the end, but the way till then is just a bit different. But she liked my basic ideas and asked me to do it so... yeah.
> 
> Haven't really planned out all specifics yet, so if anyone has some ideas or anything, don't hesitate to comment!:)
> 
>  
> 
> This first chapter is more like a prologue, to understand the ground settings later, but there will be Ramsay in the next one, promise!!
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, hope you like it and give it a try!! :)

>>>>>> to : Roose Bolton  
>>>> from: Eddard Stark

 

Roose, 

you've worked for my family now, what, 25 years? Because of your loyalty, I have a proposition to make.  
You know, I got this Greyjoy-kid, Theon, right? Well, the last months showed me, I don't want him around my family no more. Balon's son or no, he's a bad influence on my kids and I haven't enough time to show him how to behave.  
So I thought, maybe you have use for him?  
To clarify, you don't have to take him, seriously. If you don't want him, I understand and I have ways to dispose of him just fine. But in our meeting, the other day, you talked about another helping hand because your son gets too skilled for the little jobs so I thought about it.  
And you are probably the only one I would trust with this kind of gift – he's had too much insight for anyone else.  
So think about it, there's no catch or pay or anything. He'd be a gift, all yours then. And if you can get anything else out of the old Balon through him, you have my word as a Stark, you can keep it all.

 

Winter is coming, my friend!  
N. S.

 

 

 

>>>>>> to : Eddard Stark  
>>>> from: Roose Bolton

 

Ned,

thanks for your offer! I really appreciate your trust in me with this kid.  
Have to say, I'm not quite against that idea. Like I said the other day, I could use another helping hand for little jobs. And honestly, Ramsay really is overqualified now, even I can't deny it.  
So maybe, sent me the specifics about him, so I know if he will make.  
But I think I will take him, no matter what. It's too good to have Balon's kid, for letting him go.  
And even if he doesn't meet my expectations in this working area, I'm sure I will find some other task that will suit him pretty well.

 

R. B.

 

 

 

>>>>>> to : Roose Bolton  
>>>> from: Eddard Stark

 

Theon Greyjoy, 13, son of Balon  
took some self defense lessons with my kids and some other free time activities with Robb  
currently doing simple office task for me, next to some household chores

His medical history, as his school and physical records, I'll send tomorrow, as soon as I got them.

 

N. S.

 

 

 

>>>>>> to : Eddard Stark  
>>>> from: Roose Bolton

 

I'll take him.  
I'll send Locke to clear the specifics and arrange the rest.

 

R. B.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose finally decides to grant his son his biggest wish, but of course not without catch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's a pretty big time gap, but it will all just fit later. I plan to show what happened in these years in flashbacks, because I couldn't wait to bring Ramsay in my story. After all, it's Thramsay!

 

_3 years later_

 

 

“Ramsay! I know you had a long night yesterday, but we've talked about this. You can drink, you can work. It's that easy, son. So stop being a bitch about it, take the pills and be done with it! I've got something for you, so please, just pull it together!”

Roose looked with a little disgust at his son who sat with big rings under his eyes at the breakfast table and held his aching head, but Ramsay just groaned at his father's loud and unforgiving voice.

 

_Couldn't he just_ once _let him be?_

 

It was his fucking graduation party with his friends, yesterday. Of course he was hungover today. Why did he _never_ understand.

 

“Just give me...” he pressed between clenched teeth, before he could insult his father – which he would regret later, he knew from experience.

Roose sighed, but then just gave his son the pills against headache. Ramsay swallowed it dry and his father watched him. Waiting, until he saw the slow changes in Ramsay's face, until the pain was gone.

“Good, now, can you focus again? Good. Because, like I said, I have something for you. A _present_ , if you want to call it that. Congrats for graduating High School, son!”

And with this, Roose turned to the kitchen door. “Come in, now, Theon.”

The door was slowly opened and Ramsay watched his father's office slave – he smirked at that word; father hated it but in the end, this kid was nothing else – enter.

Ramsay waited for anything else to happen, but that was it. This weird kid just stood there, awkwardly shifting on his legs, with nothing in his hands. No presents. Nothing.

 

Ramsay gave his father a confused look. “I don't understand...”

Shouldn't this kid give him his present, or something?

But instead of answering him, his father just spoke to the boy. “Theon, come here.”

He watched how Theon meekly went to his father and stood in front of him. Head down.

 

_Just far enough away, to be out of reach, but close enough to let it appear as coincident_.

 

Ramsay didn't like the boy. His hair fell in front of his face and made him want to cut it off. He couldn't explain why, but this Theon guy made his blood boil!

His thoughts were interrupted by a silent, pleading voice. “Please, Sir...”

“Theon, we've talked about this. Now, do as you're told and-”

“Father! What is this?” he interrupted, not capable of waiting any longer for an answer to enlighten this strange situation.

Roose sighed. “Well, Theon?”

He watched the boy swallow and then how he went to stand in front of him now.

“Well...” he began whispering, addressing Ramsay this time. “Sir told me he would... gift me... as a graduation present... to you...”

Ramsay was startled.

 

_What?_

 

He had always begged his father to get a pet. Promised he would be able to train and look after one properly, on his own.

But, seriously, he had always imagined … _something else_ , not this thin, weak boy.

“Father? That's not what I wanted!” he said, trying to stay calm and hold his anger down. It wouldn't get him anywhere.

“Well, but that's what you're getting, Ramsay.”

“I DON'T WANT HIM!” he shouted and jumped to his feat, making poor Theon duck his head and back away.

“Sit down, son. Don't let your emotions rule you. We talk about this calmly, or none at all. Your decision.”

Fucking _great_.

 

Like always, his father enjoyed to enrage him just to lecture him about it, the next second. But after a few deep breaths, Ramsay sat back down again.

“I don't want him!” he stated again, hoping his father would just _understand_!

But Roose just gave him his youknownothingsonlikealways-look.

“You always wanted one. Remember? You _begged_ me to!”

“Yes but...”

He couldn't deny that fact.

“... not _him_!”

 

It was so _typical_! Of course his father would always find a way to spoil everything. Even a fucking gift for him.

What was he thinking? That one time he would just get what he'd asked for? That one time, his father would actually be _not_ a fucking ass hole? No, that was just not Roose fucking Bolton.

He always had to twist everything!

 

“Son.” Roose simply stated.

“Listen, father, please? I don't want him. Can't I just decide for myself? I mean... I don't want this fucking spoiled Stark bitch! Look at him, he's a brat!He's disgusting. And used. The Starks had him before. He's been with thousands of girls, I'm sure. Even _you_ 've had him! Used goods is damaged goods. Why don't you just let me choose on my on? I'm fucking old enough! Please, Sir...” Ramsay explained and begged.

But his father would have none of this.

“Nonsense. Stop this farce, son, and listen good. You always wanted one, and to be seen as an adult, you have to stay to your words! You don't have to take him, I won't force you, but know that: I will see all your following requests as the same. Childish behavoir, wanting something you'll throw away after a week, anyway.”

 

Ramsay's eyes went bigger at his father's words. His face colour changed into a raging red, but he wouldn't dare to object now. He had too listen carefully, he knew!

His father was serious, he realized. He could turn down this gift, but then he would never get anything he wished for again, because father wouldn't take him serious anymore.

Oh how he fucking _hated_ this!

Anyway, he hadn't a real choice, had he? So he slowly nodded, grumbling.

But Roose wasn't finished yet. Every last thought of a way out of this Ramsay might have had until now was blown away with his father's further explanations.

“Glad to see you found some sense. I'm aware you can do to him whatever you want, now that he's yours. But if I think, you're not capable of handling the things you wanted before, I will reconsider your position. I can't trust someone who can't even take care of his own things. You understand that, right?”

 

_Don't shout at him. Don't hit him. Don't insult him. DON'T FUCKING KILL HIM!_

 

“In case you didn't understand. I expect you to take care of your pet. After all, you wanted one. If you can't manage to keep him alive for a fair amount of time, well...”

Long story short, Ramsay couldn't just kill him and be done with it.

His father, this clever bastard, had _again_ found a way to make his life more miserable and cut all escapes.

So he just sat there, all stone, hands cramped into the chair, trying so badly to just stay calm.

Roose's little grin didn't make it any easier, but at least he slowly moved for the kitchen door.

“Have fun, son! He's all yours now, for the rest of his life!”

He even _winked_ at him!

“And Theon? Be a good boy, as we discussed!”

Then Roose was gone.

 

Ramsay still didn't trust himself. So he stayed like this for another couple of minutes, until a silent whimpering brought him back into reality.

Just then, he remembered that he wasn't alone. That this Theon guy was here in the kitchen with him. That this Theon guy was _his_ now, thank you very much.

It was all his fault, he realized. Hadn't he been here and hadn't he become useless to Roose, Ramsay would have gotten someone else! It was all Theon Greyjoy's fault!

And with that he stood up, predatory look in his face as he slowly closed the gap between him and the terrified boy. _His_ terrified boy.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As in real life, I obviously like to swear a bit, so... sorrynotsorry  
> but I hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon's POV.

 

Like every weekend, his alarm woke him up at 7:00h. He wouldn't say that he was totally rested, but at least he could sleep longer than on normal days.

He argued with himself but then decided against staying in bed for a few further minutes. If he'd fall asleep again, Sir wouldn't be happy. Especially not today, Theon then realized.

 

_Today._

 

He swallowed. The fear started to rise in his body.

A few days ago, Sir had informed that he would give him to his son Ramsay, soon.

 

 

 

“ _Please, Sir, no. I'll do anything, please? I will work harder, no more girls, I'll behave! I swear, but please... not him!”_

_Roose just sighed. “This is no discussion, Theon. I own you. And if I want to give you to my son, you can't do anything against it. And you won't, is that clear?”_

_Theon whimpered. He was so scared._

_Yeah, his life was shit sometimes and working for Roose Bolton wasn't often easy, but he managed it. Mr. Bolton was firm, but fair. He even got some money, sometimes, to do with as he liked, in his free time!_

_Ramsay on the other hand... in the three years he had worked for Mr. Bolton, he hadn't really had_ real _contact with Mr. Bolton's son. The office was at the other end of the mansion and Ramsay, apparently, wasn't too keen on going there. But of course they met, sometimes. And all of these interactions ended badly. For him, of course._

_Ramsay was older, bigger, stronger, meaner. It seemed to Theon that he liked to hurt others. Just for the fun of it. He always had a cruel joke for him or found anything to let him make a mistake._

_While Mr. Bolton was cold and demanding, Ramsay was just ruled by his basic instincts, it seemed. Ramsay hated him, he was sure. He didn't know why exactly, but he just knew it. And he couldn't just be given to this bastard now!_

“ _Sir listen, please? he... he_ hates _me, I know it! He will kill me! Please, don't! I'm sorry for whatever I've done, please?”_

_Normally he wasn't like this. He even rebelled sometimes – even if those didn't end well – but now? He was terrified of that thought, panicking and willing to do everything to prevent it from happening._ Anything, _honestly!_

 

“ _Don't do anything you'll regret later, boy. Come here, sit down and shut up.”_

_Swallowing, he did as he was told. What choice did he have?!_

“ _I know he doesn't like you.” Mr. Bolton then stated._

 

What?

 

_He knew? But... why would he want to give him to his son when he_ knew _?_

“ _I need to teach him a lesson. He's been asking me for_ years _to get a pet of his ow-”_

_It was just then that the realization hit Theon._

“ _What do you mean, a pet? He wanted a fucking dog but now you'll force me to work for him, instead? Fucking GREAT! I'm sure he'll be quite content with this change in plans, seriously this fucking sucks, you can't do this!”_

 

_Roose patiently waited for him to end his tirade, then stated calmly:_

“ _I understand you are a little up set right now and confused all the same, but you listen very carefully now, Theon. I own you and your miserable life. This one outburst, I will forget about it, it was just your nerves. But the next time you forget your language or where your place is, I won't hesitate to punish you. Is that clear?”_

_Roose's voice wasn't unfriendly and that was exactly what scared Theon that much._

“ _Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir. But PLEASE-”_

“ _I wasn't finished yet so just listen! My son doesn't like you, true. But he wanted a …_ servant _for years now. I always told him, when he graduated, he would get one and now he has finished school and I have to keep my word. Of course I've never said something about_ who _this would be so I take the privilege to choose for him. And who's saying it has to be someone he likes? Where would be the fun for me, if this bastard of a son wouldn't suffer a bit himself? It won't do him bad, I'm pretty sure about that... oh no,_ you _definitively won't do him any bad at all, I can tell! So I'm sorry for you, boy, I really am. I know how my son is and what he will do, it won't be good for you but... I'm sorry, it just has to be you...”_

 

_It was all just so surreal. Mr. Bolton didn't even deny that his son would hurt him. That was... just great._

_Theon just sat there, staring at Mr. Bolton,as if he'd been carved in stone. But with every further word from Roose, his face became paler and the panic in his eyes just grew._

 

_He was explained what it would mean for him, to be Ramsay's. Oh yes, and that he would be. He would belong to this monster. Had to do whatever he was told. And if Ramsay decided to hurt him, well... no one would come to rescue him. That part, Mr. Bolton made clear._

 

The term “pet” wasn't that wrong after all...

 

_Of course Theon objected. He raged and begged, shouted and pleaded. But nothing helped._

_After a quick beating with Mr. Bolton's belt he was explained the last formalities and how he would be given, what his part would be in this … ceremony._

_Then he was dismissed for the evening._

_As fast as he could, Theon went to his small room and just crashed on the bed. He rolled up tight and cried himself to sleep, dreaming about monsters that ate him alive._

 

 

 

So, like every day, after changing, he went to the little kitchen next to Sir's office and made a coffee for him.

 

_Maybe if he was good, Sir wouldn't give him to Ramsay?_

 

But this thought was stupid. He had been explained all details and reasons.

Theon tried so badly to swallow down his fear and to stop his hands from shaking, but he couldn't.

He almost spilled Sir's coffee twice, before he finally managed to knock on the bedroom door. He waited a few seconds for any indication that he was declined the entrance, but nothing happened, so he entered.

Mr. Bolton was already awake and changed, like always.

“Ah, Theon, good morning!”

“Good morning, Sir.”

 

_Why would you do this to me?_

 

He placed the coffee on the table and then waited silently for any other requests or his dismissal.

All he wanted to do was hide in his room and hope the world would forget about him, would just leave him alone! But that wasn't gonna happen.

Mr. Bolton sat down and sipped on his rather hot coffee, then turned to Theon.

“Theon, let's go over this again. You know, what will happen today?”

“Yes, Sir.” he muttered.

“Good. I really am sorry for you but, there is no other acceptable solution. So, tell me again, when will you be where?”

And so they went over Theon's schedule _again_ , probably the 100  th  time this week.

“Make something to eat for yourself, then come back here.”

With this, Theon went. Spending his last hours of serving Roose sitting silent in his study and watching the man work

 

When it was time, Roose took him to the main kitchen. He had been here a few times, but honestly, those parts of the house always scared him a bit. He didn't know his ways around here and he had never been too keen on meeting whoever lived here, too.

“Just wait here.” he was told. _Again._

“Yes, I know. Sir.”

A risen eyebrow from Mr. Bolton let him add a “Sir”, to his somewhat sarcastic answer. But that was it. Roose just entered the kitchen and let Theon alone with his thoughts.

 

Why didn't he just run away? He would make it to the door before he was needed inside. It could probably make it!

But then again, what was the point? He had nowhere to go, no money, nothing. And the Boltons would find him and then hurt him.

So, running away would gain him nothing. And maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be so bad?

There still was this little hope that Ramsay wasn't what he always appeared to be. Maybe his father was wrong about him? Maybe he just needed a little time to get to know people and to get warm with them? Maybe he wouldn't be a monster after all.

But if he'd run away now, he knew it wouldn't be good for him. So he stayed next to the door like the good boy he was supposed to be.

 

He heard the voices talking, beyond that door, but he couldn't really make any sense out of it. It was just words, nothing else.

After what felt like hours of trying not to freak out he finally heard the signal for him to come in, so he obeyed. He wanted to appear confident, but after one look at Ramsay's face, he decided it to be better, to lower his head. To not have to see these colorless eyes trying to stab him.

He went to Mr. Bolton – still hoping – and then stood there, in a safe distance, but not too far.

Theon could _feel_ this bastard's eyes on him and _sensed_ the hate the other had towards him.

Oh god, he really couldn't do this!

 

“Please, Sir...” he begged. He knew this was his last chance. He just _had_ to convince Mr. Bolton not to do it! But he was interrupted.

“Theon, we've talked about this. Now, do as you're told and-”

 

_No, no no!_

 

“Father! What is this?”

He suddenly heard _him_ ask impatiently.

 

_Oh god, please, make them stop, he will kill me!_

 

“Well, Theon?”

Now, it was time. He swallowed. Why did he have to explain it? It wasn't fair! Why was he forced to word it himself?

He took a deep breath and then slowly went to stand in front of Ramsay.

“Well...” he began, his voice betraying him.

 

_He couldn't do this!_

 

But one look from Roose was enough to convince him to continue.

“Sir told me he would...”

 

_Please!_

 

“...gift me...”

 

_Just, no!_

 

“...as a graduation present...”

 

_I CAN'T!_

 

“...to you...”

 

_Nothing_.

 

He felt nothing.

He didn't understand what Ramsay was saying as response. He heard him, yeah, heard that he was somehow against it, but the real meaning of the words?

It was as if he was watching a movie, but he wasn't really paying attention. Hew knew, he probably should, they were discussing his fate, but...

He heard Ramsay shout at his father, the two arguing, and finally Roose winning – as always.

 

“...Theon?”

He looked up. Had someone said his name?

“Be a good boy, as we discussed!”

And with that, Roose was suddenly gone. Leaving Theon in the hands and at the mercy of his son.

His son, right. His son, who was sitting in front of him, tense, and wild, fury eyes.

At this sight, Theon couldn't hold back a whimper. This rage against Mr. Bolton would be directed at him now, he was absolutely sure.

And as if this bastard had been in a trance, he seemed to come back to reality right now, with his eyes focusing on Theon. Pure despise and hatred reflected in his eyes. And it was solely directed at _him_!

He couldn't move as fear paralysed his muscles. All he could do was stand there, watching Ramsay getting up and closing the gap between them, all of the sudden a predatory look on his face.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> I probably won't always write the same scenes from Ramsay's AND Theon's POV (or any others), just when it helps to explain.   
> But I just wanted to show how Theon felt about this sudden, unwanted change too, so... yeah.
> 
> If you have any recommendations or suggestions, I'm open for everything :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon sees a way out.

 

„No, no, no, please? Ramsay listen-”

“No, you fucking listen to _me_ you little shit! It's all _your_ fault! You've ruined _everything_!”

Ramsay slapped him hard in the face and he felt the pain explode.

“It's all”

Punch.

“your”

Punch.

“FAULT!”

He was shoved to the floor and Ramsay kicked him in his stomach. It hurt so bad and Theon started to beg Ramsay to stop. But of course he wouldn't. He wasn't finished yet. Theon tried to protect his head with his arms while he was beaten all over. After what felt like hours, Ramsay finally stopped with a last, hart kick.

Some form of relief flooded Theon as he tried to calm himself down, to stop sobbing and regain his breath. Ignoring the blood that tripped from his nose and the splitted lip.

 

_Maybe that was it?_

 

But when Ramsay went down and harshly grabbed his chin, lifted it up, he realized it wasn't over.

Those ice grey eyes pierced right trough him and he had no chance of looking away. His head was held in position by Ramsay's firm grip.

The tears started to run again and all he wanted to do was hide from this monster. Doing some boring jobs for Mr. Bolton or anything else he wanted. Being safe again.

Then his monster started to speak and it's voice was pure hate. His eyes were menacing. And Theon whimpered.

“I hate you, you know that? I've begged father _for years!_ And now you make him do this. Make him give me _you_. I don't WANT you! And I can't even kill you – STOP CRYING LIKE A BABY AND LISTEN TO ME! – oh I would _love_ to kill you, don't get me wrong – I SAID STOP CRYING – but... I am stuck with you. And if I can't kill you... well, I can do _other_ things to you, right?”

Theon's eyes went wide at Ramsay little speech. More pain? Oh god, please not! He could serve him, right? Make him his breakfast, he could live with that! But this guy wanted to... to torture him for _fun_?

When Ramsay shouted at him he flinched and then only cried harder. The second time, he managed to silence his sobs, at least.

Ramsay grinned an evil grin without any kind of joy or amusement.

“After all, it is your fault and no one else's!”

This made Theon snap.

 

_It wasn't his fault!_

 

If Ramsay really thought _he_ was the poor victim in all this... Ramsay wasn't the one who got beaten at this moment so he should just _shut up_!

 

“My fault?” he shouted and ignored his predator's surprised and then warning look.

“How is this my fault? Believe me, I didn't want to end up here either, so for fuck's sake stop saying that this is somehow _my_ fault! You don't want this? Great! Go to your father and TELL HIM because he ignored me when I asked him! But no, you don't have the nuts to do so, am I right? All you can do is blame this shit _on me_ and beat me to death or whatever. Out of us two I AM THE VICTIM HERE NOT YOU! Just leave me the fuck alone, hear me?”

After his little tirade, Theon was out of breath but felt somehow better. It lasted exactly as long until he focused back on Ramsay.

Ramsay who now had a somewhat amused grin on his lips.

“Think that's funny, fucker? It's NOT! I hate you! I hate your father! I hate your fucking family! Just LET ME GO you bastard!” he shouted directly in his ear. But all reaction he got was Ramsay's grin, that got even wider.

“So...” he then began. Slowly, carefully. “You hate this situation as much as I do?”

 

 _Of course_ he did, what did this bastard think? That he had asked for this? _Please_!

 

Without waiting for an answer he continued.

“If you've listened to my father before, you know I can't change this just like this. But maybe... if we both show him what a bad idea this was... if we could somehow _force_ him... we could make him change the situation! But for this, we have to work together, you and I...”

Unbelievingly, Theon listened to Ramsay's words. His attitude changed from angry to actual hope when he heard what he said.

Was it possible? Could they really make Mr. Bolton change his mind? He wasn't sure how but... when Ramsay had an idea, they had to try, right?

“Of course!” he hurried to say before Ramsay changed his mind. “I will cooperate, really! I'm sorry for what I've said, none of us wanted this, right?”

A traitorous voice in his head asked why Ramsay had beaten him he knew, they could stop this together. But he ignored this voice. Ignored the throbbing pain in his face. Ignored the bruises which already started to colour his skin.

If this guy could give him a way out, he couldn't afford to be a brat about everything. Right?

“How do we do this? I mean, you've got any ideas?”

 

_______

 

 

Ramsay had to hold back a laugh. He smirked and had Theon known him a bit better, he'd recognized this smirk as no good one, at least. But it was better like this!

 

_This boy was so dumb! Did he really believe the shit Ramsay told him?_

 

“Yeah, well... I have a plan, I think!”

He could see the hope rise even further in Theon's eyes and a warm satisfaction awoke in his guts when he thought how he would be even more desperate, once he found out it was all a trick!

Oh he loved his little games.

 

_He had shouted at him and called him a coward!_

 

“It isn't finished yet but... I'm sure it will work!”

Theon nodded eagerly. Probably already working on a solution of his own. And he really thought one could make Roose Bolton do _any_ thing. Ramsay knew his father better than that. There was no way he would change his mind. You had to live with the decisions he made and try to make the best out of it.

 

_And he needed to be taught some respect!_

 

“I think we could go to my room for the further planing. It's probably the best to be out of my father's way for that!”

Theon almost tripped over himself beeing that eager to follow Ramsay, who headed for his room. Where he had some pretty fun toys.

 

_And no one called him a bastard._

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay has his fun and gets an unexpected opportunity.

 

 

Ramsay didn't hide his smirk anymore, once in the room.

“So...” But whatever the stupid fucker wanted to say it died when he say his face. At that, Ramsay felt satisfaction. Then, he locked the door with emphasis.

“Ramsay? Why... never mind. So, what's this plan of yours? We should work it out as fast as-”

His evil laugh silenced the room. “You don't get it, do you? There is no way father will change his mind.”

He watched Theon's face fall. “But... you said you...”

With a dramatic sigh he went on. “I _lied_ , stupid moron, okay? I lied to you. Now, shut up. Okay, honestly? I don't really care. I don't like you but that's okay, I don't have to. Since I'm stuck with you for the next few month, it can't hurt to-”

But he was interrupted.

“You WHAT? Why... why would you do this? It can't be... you _told_ me we could change this! I BELIEVED YOU! Let me out of here, now!”

With every further insolent word of resistance, Ramsay's mood got better and better. And with a big smile on his face he rammed him to the ground. He enjoyed the little fight Theon gave him and let him the illusion of having the upper hand first. But after a couple of minutes he got bored with this simple rolling over the floor and finally pinned him to the carpet. Theon fought, yes, but he was no match for him. Once sitting on his stomach he held his victim's arms together with one hand and used the other one to punch him hard in the face.

It had to hurt, at least if Theon's expression and the noises he made were any indication.

“Will you listen or do you want to keep fighting?” Ramsay asked, as if the answer would really matter to him.

 

_He would hurt him later anyway, but let the bitch think he has a choice. Keeps the hopes up, right? It's always more fun like that!_

 

“Please don't hurt me...” Theon whined.

 

_Such a baby, honestly!_

 

Another punch colored his knuckles red in Theon's blood. “I didn't ask for your opinion on this subject. Answer to my question.” he then stated calmly. Oh how he hated those teary eyes that looked up at him, so imploringly. All he wanted to do was cut them out! But later... he would have enough time for that later!

“Sorry...” Theon murmured. “I'll... listen?”

Good answer.

“So, as I tried to tell you ... _before you decided to interrupt me_ … there will be rules. First of all, you obey me. Always and in everything. Second, stay out of my way. I don't want to deal with you any more than necessary! Third, be respectful. You're my pet now, apparently. Act like it. And fourth, don't you ever _dare_ get away from me. It doesn't even have to be running away, hide one time from me and you'll know _real_ pain. Am I clear?”

To his satisfaction the thin boy below him nodded frantically, the fear clear in his eyes.

He decided to be generous and let him get away without answering verbally this one time. After all, he wasn't always a monster and he would give him some time to adjust. Even if it only was a couple of minutes. It was generous enough!

“This won't be the only rules. But if you stay good, I will tell the others _before_ I hurt you for disobeying!”

Oh how he loved to see those ugly eyes blown wide with fear. It fitted so much better.

“Now, repeat them for me.”

“I... what?”

Without hesitation he slapped him hard. Theon cried out but Ramsay gave him no mercy. He grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him.

“Repeat. Them. For me.” he forced out, already so angry again that he had to repeat himself because this worthless shit was too stupid to understand even simple commands.

With a thin, shaking voice, Theon told him the four ground rules but got punched and forced to _do it right_ , because he had mixed up the order.

Once he finally managed it, Ramsay got up. Theon wanted to scramble away, he saw it in his face the moment he started to release him. But before he could even move one muscle Ramsay gave a sharp command. “Kneel up and _stay._ ”

For a couple of seconds he thought that Theon would resist and tell him to fuck off, but not yet. Almost sad, but hey, he would have his fun no matter what this Theon did. He watched as the boy slowly went to his knees, eying him suspiciously all the time and tears streaming down his face, _fucking pathetic girl._ The longer he watched him the more he hated his face. Like, seriously, how could anyone look so offensive, disrespectful and pathetic at the same time? He felt the urge to punch him, smash his face until he didn't need to look at him anymore, until his father would just realize what a bad idea this all was and give him a proper pet, one he himself choose and no one else!

But no, he couldn't kill him. He was _stuck_ with him! Had to live with him. And it made him angry. Hearing Theon's scared whimpers didn't help to relax him – more the opposite. He couldn't control himself no more – and honestly, why would he even! – and started hurting Theon again. He kicked and punched him until he became calmer.

With the reasoning back, he began to speak to Theon again. Theon, who cried and hurt so badly on the floor, promising to do everything, just to make him stop.

“Oh... my poor, dumb pet. You weren't bad! But you can't do anything against this. I just... you disgust me. And as much as I'd like to just get rid of you, I can't. So all I can do, is wipe this fucking smirk off your face and replace it with pain and fear.”

He grinned at Theon's upset noises.

“You heard father, I can't kill you, so from now on, your place will be with me. Your place will be to _suffer_ through everything I give you. Do you understand this? Because that's the important part!”

Ramsay went to lean over his pet, his face just inches away from Theon's.

“You can't do anything against it, because there is no reason for what I do. I don't hurt you because you've done something bad, oh no. It's just... I hate you. I can't stand you. And seeing your pain is just so much better than being the only one to suffer under father's decision.”

 

He ignored Theon's frantic whispers of “No, no, no, no, no ...”.

“Better get ready, Theon, because there is so much more to come! Oh, the things I will do to you... the things I always wanted to _try_...! I don't want you, but I can at least make the best out of this situation, don't you think?”

Satisfied with Theon's face paling even more when he saw the pocket knife in Ramsay's hand, he bend down completely to whisper in his ear. “Now be a good boy and scream for me!”

And screaming, he did. It even surprised Ramsay, how beautifully he did so!

He didn't even flay him, just... deep cuts! But when he screamed like that already _now_... well, he was looking forward to certain other things!

He had first cut off his shirt and then started with his flesh. But cutting was enough for today. He wanted to savor the much more personal flaying for later. Now, all he wanted to do was hurt him, hear him scream. He just wanted to ease his mind and let off some steam, nothing more.

And when the boy finally started his pathetic begging, he started to calm down again.

“Please...” he cried. “Stop it _please_!” And all over again. He became so desperate in his pleas, it was a real joy to hear.

“Please, please, please, Ramsay stop it, please! Just stop!”

Finally, Ramsay decided to react to those words. “Stop _what_ , hm?” It was just too much fun, to _not_ tease him a bit.

“Alright, stop it _Sir_ , please? I'll do _anything_ , I swear, just... PLEASE!”

Ramsay stopped indeed, if only for a few seconds. But, “Sir”? Oh, that was interesting! It wasn't his intention to be called shit titles or whatever but there was something he had seen, well, at least, he _believed_ he had seen it in Theon's eyes... he needed to check it.

“Come again?” he demanded and when there was no immediate reaction, he twisted his knife and made him cry out again.

Now, he hurried to answer. “Please, _Sir?_ Stop it, okay? _Please!”_

Oh, that was just _sweet_! Ramsay had seen the little humiliation that went with calling him Sir! It was almost better than hearing him scream, if he was honest. It was no physical pain, but it surely broke his fucking pride to do so _willingly_ , right? Because, lets be honest, his pride was all this Greyjoy had left. But if he could take that, too...

A childish anticipation rose in him and he just _had_ to go on with this path. Letting himself be called Sir was good, no question, but...

 

_It wasn't enough!_

 

He needed to complete the humiliation. But how could...

 

Oh.

_OH!_

That was perfect!

 

“Well, Theon, what would you think about … master?”

To be honest, it didn't really matter to himself. But to see Theon's face twitch in humiliation, anger and despair every time he had to use this title... it would really be worth something!

“What...?” he asked scared, not understanding. Or not wanting to. Stupid bitch.

He started to cut deep into Theon's skin and instantly made him scream again. “Don't play dumb. You know exactly what I mean.” And he went on with tormenting him. It took Theon almost half a minuter – quite impressive, actually – until he couldn't stand the pain anymore.

Ramsay saw all kinds of emotions flicker over his face, until Theon finally decided to give in, because there was no other choice.

“Master...” Theon whispered weak.

“Did you say something?” A cruel smirk on his lips as he turned his knife.

“Please, _master_ , I'll call you master, just... stop it, please... master... MASTER!”

Satisfied, he stopped. He released Theon's arms and then petted gently his cheek. “You're lucky. Normally, I don't give in this lightly. Just because you beg? Oh come on... But you have shown me such a great possibility, I really have to try this out. Normally I just flay and kill them but you... well, I have to keep you, don't I? So why not do a long term experiment, right? And all the time, you will know it was _you_ who started it. It was your idea, so... I owe you for that. I'm not fair or anything, but still, I'll give you a little break. You can go back to the kitchen with me, have some water. Would you like that?”

Theon nodded carefully. Ramsay almost became angry again.

 

_How dare he have an own opinion?_

 

But he had to establish the other thing first. If there were too many lessons at a time, he would never catch up!

“Do we answer, when spoken to? What do you say, Theon?” And Ramsay let his knife dance playfully between his fingers. It magically caught Theon's whole attention and he swallowed visibly.

“Yes … master, please. Sorry...” he cried terrified, and Ramsay was satisfied.

“Then, come now. And be good.”

But the moment Theon tried to stand up he shoved him back to the floor. “You don't walk. Crawl!” And with a sadistic joy, he saw Theon's face go red in humiliation. But he still hurt too much to dare object. So he slowly crawled to Ramsay.

“What do we say when we were bad, Theon?” Ramsay's voice sounded playfull, but behind it there were steel and you didn't want to piss off a Ramsay that sounded like this. Even Theon realized it and just played his game.

“I'm sorry … master...” he mumbled, but Ramsay was satisfied.

“Oh it must be so bad to know it's your own fault you have to do this!” he laughed. And after all, Theon  _had_ started with calling him a title, so it was his fault, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just read it over again and realized my laptop apparently decided to go all no-english-for-you-today and so there are tons of mistakes in this chapter (more than normally)... ill try to wipe them out but honestly, im a bit too lazy to search them all, so.. sorry..:p
> 
> but im always so afraid you guys hate to read it because its not my first language so seriously, please tell me if theres some mistakes that bothers you!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay gives a confusing lesson on how to be gratefull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i wasn't at home for the weekend (and of course theres no free wifi in germany, i hate it :/) but at least i could write two chapters!  
> enjoy!

 

 

In the kitchen, Ramsay decided it was time for another lesson. Since the master thing had established itself so perfectly, he believed Theon had to be capable to learn other things. If not, well, pain always was such a successful motivator!

With a fake smile and a dangerous sweet voice he asked his pet what he wanted to drink. But when he said he “just wanted water, please?” he backhanded him.

Theon coughed and stuttered then: “Wh-what?” Confusion reflected on his face.

Ramsay slapped him again. _Unrespectful bitch._

He could see Theon's brain working, so hard tried he to find his fault, to stop the slapping.

“Just water, please, _master_?” he then tried, but again Ramsay's hand hit his face hard.

He chuckled at his pet's poor tries to detect what he was supposed to do. But for every time he spoke, he got slapped.

“Please, master?” Slap.

“What do you want me to do?” Slap.

“ _Please_ , I don't know what you want!” Slap.

“Just TELL me, for god's sake!”

Ah! There it was. His angry attitude was apparently back. How _dared_ he speak to him like that? Had he forgotten the situation he was in? Where his place was?

But he would have plenty of time later to teach his pet what “respectful” meant. First, he would show him that he had to be grateful and not the right to make demands.

“So, you want water to drink?”

Theon looked a bit forlorn now, but managed to gave a careful nod despite his confusion.

“So you think you _deserve_ some water? Really?”

He swallowed and Ramsay smirked. He liked the slightly terrified look that slowly reappeared on that ugly face. And when there was given no answer, he reminded him with a playful kick to the stomach to think faster.

“I... I don't know? But … you asked me what I wanted?” his voice was unsure. But still... he rasied one eyebrow and Theon quickly repeated: “You asked me what I wanted, Master. So...!”

Oh it was just too good! His pet just played into his hands, as if he knew the part he had to play!

“So you thought you could command me what to do?”

“No, I-”

“You thought, just because I was kind enough to ask, you could _demand_ anything you'd like?”

“Please Ramsay, Master, I never-”

“You ungrateful brat, you really believe anything is just about you and what you want. You take everything offered out of good will and even more without at least _thinking about_ if you deserve it. And as if that's not enough, you even have the guts to TELL ME, _me,_ your master, what you want to have as if I were your _servant_ . I wanted to be nice, I wanted to show you some small kindness _you definitively didn't deserve,_ but of course great Theon fucking Greyjoy has to measure. No, the whole world revolves just around him, am I right?”

He really was angry with Theon. But then again, he was so beautifully scared, it eased his mind at least a bit. But when Theon _didn't answer, again_ he just couldn't tolerate it no more and pushed him completely to the floor and started to beat him _again_ until Theon begged him under tears to stop.

He lowered his face until he was directly over Theon's and pierced into his eyes. “When I ask you a question, you answer. Am I understood?” he asked with a voice as cold as ice.

“Yes... yes master... I'm sorry?” he cried until Ramsay let go of him. But when there passed another few seconds without further answer, Ramsay got impatient.

“Still waiting, Theon. Do you really wanna test my patience? You sure about that?”

“No, no, no, please? I... I didn't mean to command anything, okay? I … you just asked me and I thought that water would be okay? Please, I'll take something else, I don't care, really!”

And that was it. All self control gone.

“YOU REALLY THINK IT'S ABOUT THE DAMN WATER?”

It looked like Theon tried to disappear through the floor. “I just thought-” he sobbed but of course Ramsay interrupted him.

“Well, thought wrong! You deserve NOTHING! And when I decide to give you something nonetheless, you accept it WITHOUT MAKING REQUESTS. I expect you to be grateful and not a spoiled brat!”

Then there was a silence in the kitchen when all that could be heard were Ramsay's breathing. He tried to calm himself down.

 

_Later!_ He reminded himself. First, he had to establish those things, then he could play.

 

“You're a slow learner, I see. But that's okay. We can do it the hard way. Learning through pain is still the most effective way! And you will learn, believe me. So lets see _how_ slow you are. What do you want to drink?” and his voice sounded that dangerously sweet that even Theon got the warning.

“I ...” he swallowed. “Nothing, Master?”

Ramsay started to grin outright evil at this response. “Perfect, so you won't need anything today, will you?”

Driven by fear, Theon shook his head no.

“Then we can go back to my room, right?”

Another question.

“I don't... whatever you want, Master?”

Oh, clever boy! He seemed to learn after all!

“Then come.” he snipped his fingers and then left the kitchen without turning around to see that Theon followed him crawling.

“Oh and Theon? We still have to work on your answers. I don't like to be lied to.”

Ramsay grinned even harder at the terrified whimpering behind him.

 

_Maybe Theon wasn't that bad after all.._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon learns the hard way what it means to please. Ramsay isn't a patient teacher, after all.

 

Theon meekly crawled behind Ramsay, back to his room. Everything hurt and he had slight difficulties keeping up with Ramsay but still he tried. He didn't want to risk another beating or cause an even worse reaction from him.

And he still asked himself how the situation could have escalated like this.

 

_He had tried to be good and please Ramsay by just asking for water and nothing else. He had thought that wouldn't overstep his boundaries._

 

But of course Ramsay had used everything against him.

He just wanted to be good. And he really had tried to be! He just wanted to lay down and be left alone and he had even thought about asking him but now... he surely wouldn't ask him _anything_. He would just take it the wrong way and think Theon demanded something.

Back in the room, he carefully closed the door as he was commanded. Then, Ramsay spoke again.

“Do you hurt?” he was asked and he was so afraid to answer. If he said yes, would he be disrespectful? If he said no, would Ramsay hurt him more because he wanted him?

Theon started to cry because he didn't know what to do and no matter what, he would get hurt nonetheless, he knew.

“Master please...” he whispered.

Ramsay tsked at his response but let it be.

“So, we have a full schedule for today. First, we really have to take care of your demanding attitude. It will bring you into a lot of trouble so, I'll help you to get rid of it! The same as I'll teach you how to be respectful and grateful. And we'll talk a bit about answering questions. We don't want you incapable of answering them correctly, now do we?”

Theon wasn't sure if an answer was required but better be safe than sorry, so he shook his head no.

“Let me give you a little help before we start, because I am a kind master... it is your job to please me. Don't you ever forget that!”

What kind of help was that, seriously?

But Ramsay apparently saw the sarcasm in Theon's eyes so he prevented any further thought.

“And remember to be grateful. I hate selfish brats, but I think you got that already?”

So Theon hurried to answer to Ramsay's “help”.

“Thank you … master … I am grateful?”

It was humiliating to call him that, but it was his own fault. He cursed himself for suggesting something like that to a sick psycho like Ramsay, but it was too late now. And thanking him for something like that, he _hated_ it, but he couldn't take any further pain, so he would just try to act submissive and hopefully Ramsay would be pleased.

“Not exactly what I hoped to hear, but like I said, we have the whole day to train. You'll be perfect at this in the evening, so don't worry!”

Theon hated his fake pity, but was soon distracted from his hate by a sharp, dangerous looking blade in Ramsay's hand that he had got from one of his drawers. He could see the childish joy in his eyes at the thoughts what he would do with this and Theon unconsciously backed away. Small whimpers escaped his mouth as he started to plead all over again. “Please Ramsay... Master? I will be good, please? Respectful and grateful? I'll please you, I swear! Just don't... please...”

Ramsay outright laughed at that. “Good. That's good, to know that you'll try at least. So, let's play a game, shall we?”

From his face he could tell that it wouldn't end well for him but still, game meant he could win, right? He had at least to try it...

“Uhm... yes, master?”

Ramsay _beamed_ at his answer and he cringed low to the floor. What had he done now?

“So, there we are again. What did I tell you not five minutes ago?”

Theon swallowed, always so afraid of giving the wrong answer. “That I am to... please you?”

“Yes, very good. So? You apparently remember the rule but _still_ you decided to take your own opinion as more important than mine?”

What did he...

 

_Oh crap... the question!_

 

So that was the problem? It didn't matter if he said yes or no, he just couldn't have an opinion at all? But... what was the right answer then?

Theon tried so hard to be good but he didn't know what Ramsay wanted to hear, and he could do nothing when there suddenly was a hand in his hairs that dragged him towards one of the walls. He was nudged to stand up – which he did – and then his hands were suddenly secured into some kind of handcuffs on the wall, above head height. He asked himself why Ramsay would even have something like this, when his feet were also secured to the floor. He hadn't realized before that there were these kind of things in his fucking bedroom. It really was more similar to a dungeon or torture chamber! And the more he learned about his captor, the more he was sure he really didn't want to know any further things.

He would call him Master, crawl in front of him and serve him, if that was what he wanted, but please, he really didn't want to know what he had planned with him.

And then there was the knife. Obviously ignoring Theon's pleading and begging, his promises and reassurances, Ramsay brought it to his chest and then started.

Theon screamed and screamed and desperately sobbed some nonsense just to  _make him stop_ and he cursed himself and his stupidity, which had to be the reason for this. If he could just be better and more to Ramsay's liking, maybe he would spare him?

When Ramsay stopped, he had just flayed a thin line about two centimeters, but it still burned like hell. “Now, have you thought about my question and come to a good answer?” Ramsay then asked him with joy in his voice, as if nothing had happened.

Theon sobbed. His thoughts were nothing but pain. How could he find the right answer if there seemed to be a burning fire eating his chest? But when he didn't answer right away Ramsay sighed and took his knife to his chest.

“No, no, no- AAAH!”

He lost another bit of his skin before Ramsay calmly stated. “You don't say no to your master, got it?”

“Yes, Master, please, sorry sorry sorry... I won't do it again, please?” he cried and hoped for any mercy. But of course there was none.

“Got any answer?” he was asked instead and Theon started to beg.

“I... it is your decision, please? I do what you want, Master, just _please_ , no more, I can't take it, please!”

And he was so relieved when he saw his Master nod. “Good, it's my decision and you'll do as I say. Why?” he then pressed on.

“Uhm... because... you are my Master?” he guessed, hoping it would be enough.

“And?”

“And... and I do what you say? Please!”

For his plea he got slapped. “Focus and answer. I am your Master and you obey. That's right. But what is your only aim, now?”

Those dead eyes made him cringe, but he didn't dare to beg any more. The next time it could be the knife again!

“I... I just w-want to please you? M-master?”

What if that wasn't the right answer? What if Ramsay wasn't satisfied with it? What if he wanted to hear more? Or something else entirely?

 

_What if he would use his knife again?!_

 

But the next time he was touched, it was his Master's hand, petting his cheek. “Good. So, again, wanna play a game?”

He decided he hated questions. But still, he had to answer. So, not sure if his answer would be right, he tried. “If it pleases you, Master? I just want to please you!”

The answer did indeed please Ramsay. At least, there was no further pain. And so, pleasing his master suddenly became the most important thing for him. Maybe then he wouldn't hurt him! If Theon was just good enough, he surely would have mercy. It was the safest way to just do what Ramsay wanted, nothing else did really matter. Because there was a whole life in pain and there was the possibility of some small kindness from time to time _if he was just good_.

No question, what Theon chose to try.

 

The rest of the day went by in a cloud of pain and terror. He gave everything he could and more to satisfy his Master but it wasn't near enough.

By the time he was allowed off the hooks he had learned about being respectful, how to be grateful, he had learned the proper art of begging and answered tons of questions. It wasn't as easy as it sounded. The questions got more difficult, meaner and the games more and more degrading.

Back on the floor he remembered to be grateful and thank his master for allowing him the kindness to kneel again and kissed his feet over and over until it was enough.

The only thought on his mind was to obey Master in everything. So when Master was ready to go to sleep and sat on his bed, late in the night, he obeyed without objection and went between his Master's legs. As he was told he gently – and terrified – pulled down the boxers and finally took Master's cock in his mouth. He tried as hard as he could to please him, to do every trick he recalled liking himself. Of course it wasn't _near_ good enough to satisfy Master and all the time he was terrified of accidentally biting him. If Master felt any teeth, he would _take them out one by one himself_!

But in the end it still ended with Master coming both in his mouth and then on his face (which he _couldn't wipe clean, unless he wanted back on the wall?_ ).

Master chuckled amused and told him, they would surely work on his skills, he needn't worry. Then he bound Theon's hands roughly behind his back and tied him to one of the cuffs on the floor like this.

He hurt so badly but tried to silence every noise he made out of fear to upset Master. The last thing Master said to him, before turning around to sleep in his warm, comfortable bed, was that tomorrow, he would get him a nice collar. Pets deserved them after all – no matter how stupid or slow they were.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning after, you could say... but really it's rather short (shameonme)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back home, finally!! So sorry for the wait...  
> also sorry that this chapter really is a mess, I don't know, I have so many ideas and thoughts in my head but it somehow seemed just impossible to order and express them right, this time, don't know.. but anyways, enjoy!:)
> 
> like always, English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes!

 

Theon was awake. Already for hours so. To be honest, he hadn't really slept this night, like at all. Just sometimes started to doze off just to be startled awake few minutes later by Ramsay shifting in his bed, or a noise outside the room.

He didn't know what time it was, but it had to be about 11h, at least! And he slowly got the feeling he would have the use a bathroom soon. And the fact that he hurt all over wasn't helping. The position he had been forced into was uncomfortable at the least. The floor was hard, his limbs were stiff, he couldn't feel his arms anymore and he was so cold! To all that came the pain from all the tormenting the day before. Each wound, bruise and missing piece of skin seemed to _burn_.

He tried so hard not to think about what had happened but he couldn't stop pitying himself. He had thought it would be bad, being Ramsay's servant, but now, he would be nothing rather than that.

 

_Just his servant._

 

If Ramsay wouldn't despise him so much, maybe he wouldn't treat him like that? But no matter how hard he tried, he found no solution how to appease Ramsay enough to change his situation. After the rough start he had done everything that had been asked of him. But still, Ramsay hadn't stopped hurting him.

 

 _What if you can be as good as you want, because he really just does it for his own pleasure?_ he asked himself.

 

_No, you have to try! There surely has to be something, you just have to find it and then he'll just humiliate you, not hurt?_

 

Theon hated the submissive voice more than the other. He shouldn't even consider something like this. It was just so many ways of wrong, just to _give in_. he didn't want to crawl before this sick bastard for the rest of his life!

 

_But better crawl than being flayed, don't you think?_

 

But his inner twist was forgotten as soon as there was the sound of an alarm going off. He froze at the noise and the tears came right after. He hoped so bad that Ramsay wouldn't wake. He didn't care if he would be there tied to the floor for the rest of the week, if Ramsay would just leave him! And he knew, as soon as his cruel Master were awake, the chances for this went against zero.

Maybe Ramsay would just turn it off and then going back to sleep? But when he saw the monster slowly getting up the fear overwhelmed him.

 

 _____

 

 

Ramsay groaned annoyed at the noises the damn Greyjoy kid made. Seriously, couldn't he just shut up for a minute? He hadn't really woken yet and he already started to be difficult.. Well, he could help him! He slowly got up and then walked over to where he was on the floor. He lightly kicked him with his foot to get his attention.

“Shut up, okay? It's too early to already have to acknowledge you! Maybe I've given you the wrong impression, yesterday? With being there just for you the whole day? Let me repeat it. You may be my pet but I. Don't. Have. _Any._ Affections for you. So be grateful for everything I give you and stay the fuck out of my way. Stay invisible unless I want you. That includes NOT waking me up with you fucking whimpering!”

He already felt himself getting angry again. How could Theon be just so stupid? Hadn't he given him all those rules and lessons yesterday? To make sure he wouldn't bother all the time? But no, of course it was too much to ask. Dammit.

Now, already up, he saw that it was almost time for dinner, already! So he decided not to go back to bed, because he still had some things planned for today.

 

 _And,_ he remembered groaning _,_ he had to get a stupid collar for him.

If it had been someone else, someone he'd like as his pet, he would really enjoy it, choosing a collar and then put it on. Seeing the humiliation that would follow after the realization that he was nothing more than a dog to him. He'd live for the submission that would follow after this realization and later the surrender. After the collar, there _always_ came the surrender.

But with _him_ ? Ramsay really couldn't recall why he had thought to do so, yesterday. Really, he would gain nothing. Yeah okay, maybe the humiliation suited him better than his normal face, but still. He really _didn't_ want to waste time on something that disgusted him like this Greyjoy. But still, he had told him, yesterday, and now he couldn't back down from this threat. That would be seen as weakness, right?

Of course he wouldn't have to keep his word, no matter what he promised him, but then again, if he couldn't go with a threat, it was so different.

Ramsay sighed.

Then he tried to decide whether he should go down to get a small snack himself or if he would send his stupid pet. To be honest, he didn't really want to have _anything_ to do with him, but then again, what use did he have for him, if he wouldn't let him do some work. At least, he would be out of his sight!

He came to the conclusion that the interaction would be actually worth this. He could give him some further tasks so it would take longer and at the same time he would have to work and even suffer a bit.

Ramsay glanced back down to the terrified mess on the floor and finally went over to him and bent down to release him. Then he hurried to stand up again. If he wanted him to work he couldn't get distracted by his own disgust and start to hurt him again, it would just delay the whole thing!

He already wanted to tell what he'd have to do for now, but he suddenly narrowed his eyes.

“Are we back to being defiant? Seriously? After all the progress you made yesterday in not deranging me the WHOLE FUCKING TIME, you decide to be a disrespectful spoiled bitch again?”

And his foot found Theon's balls and kicked them harshly. The painful moan he earned from it went straight to his cock.

Even if he _didn't_ want him, his suffering was rather satisfying, though.

“I'm not really surprised, to be honest. Always knew you liked what I could do with my knife. But what is it with you and answering my-”

“No, no, no, no, please... M-master please …” Theon started to whisper between panicked sobs and a cruel smirk climbed on Ramsay's face.

“I don't like being interrupted. But you should know this by now.” his voice had a dangerous edge to it. But when he continued, it dropped even darker and was raging with anger.

“And _no_ is a word you shouldn't know at all.”

Ramsay debated whether he should punish his pet for it or not. If he'd plan on keeping him, long term, he definitively would do so, even if he would take the rest of the day. He would teach his pet how to behave, how to be _good_. But did it really matter with this one?

He could satisfy his blood thirst just fine, by hurting him as he wished. No need to pretend there were reasons for the pain, in order to teach some lessons and train him. That wasn't necessary, because he honestly didn't care if he became some affectionate pet that would worship him because he loved his master so much. God, no.

He would obey any way. And if he hurt him just like he pleased, it would be so much easier for himself not to hold back and Greyjoy would eventually shut up one way or the other. And he really didn't need to be adored by some Theon _fucking_ Greyjoy.

He watched how Theon had a break down in front of him, crying like a stupid baby and babbling some nonsense about how sorry he was and how he begged his Master for forgiveness and how he promised to learn and never make those mistakes again.

 

_Words._

 

But still, Ramsay had no time for this shit and just told him to _shut the fuck up._

“You will go down to the kitchen and make me a sandwich. You know the kitchen, right?”

He waited till Theon managed to stutter a silent “Y-yes Master..”

“Then, go! And you'll come back directly. And make nothing too big.” he added when Theon had confirmed his command.

Ramsay raised his eyebrows as soon as he saw how Theon tried to stand up.

“Uh-uh, what did we say yesterday?”

He saw the defiance crawl back into Theon's eyes.

Ramsay didn't even get excited over this. There was no need to hurt him for this! This attitude just pissed him off. But apparently he saw it, too. So Ramsay calmed a bit when he saw how Theon lowered his head, muttered a silent “Sorry Master” and then started to crawl towards the door.

“And ask my father when he wants to eat!” he added to his earlier commands when Theon was still in the room. He was just by the door, paused and then turned around.

 

 _What was it now?_ Ramsay wondered.

 

And before he could get too curious Theon started to speak.

“Can I go to... I mean... Ma-... Master may I … go to the bath- …”

Ramsay raised one eyebrow. It seemed the kid hadn't learned _anything_ at all, yesterday!

But before he could interfere Theon seemed to get his mistake. “I'm sorry, please? I meant... may I go...” he stopped himself again. Probably realizing that it was no good idea to question just directly.

“Master, may … may I ask something … please? Master …”

 

He thought about it a whole two seconds, before the smirk came back to his face. Oh he knew exactly what the stupid brat wanted. But he wouldn't allow it. He would just wait, until he begged and humiliate himself just enough to please him. And maybe even then, he wouldn't allow it.

Or... maybe he could take him outside, like the dog he was? Oh yes, that was a thought! He would definitively do that! See, how far he could bring him, before Theon would refuse to obey. And what he would do just when he realized there was no other way than obeying him!

With an evil grin he looked back down at his unwished-for pet and it only needed a few words in his bitter sweet voice to sent the pet away, fleeing off to obey his master's orders.

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk, i don't really like this chapter or how it turned out to be and i wanted it to be a lot longer and not this ... confusing, but then again i also wanted to finally update again to let you guys know im not dead or anything so.. youll have to stick with this and hopefully itll get better again!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i honestly am so very sorry for the long wait, really!! but it's my final year in school and it was really stressfull the past few weeks because there were at least two exams per week.. now, finally, we have two weeks of vacation, but after that it will get stressfull again, cause therell be all of the final exams oO
> 
> but i'll try to write some chapters the next two weeks, when i have som free time :)

 

Once out of sight, Theon stopped. Everything hurt and he needed a moment to carefully bend his numb limbs before he could make the way down to the kitchen. He continued to crawl for the stairs, when he stopped again. He could walk, now. He was no stupid dog or anything and no one would be there to see him! But then again, he thought about what would happen if Ramsay would just open the door now, see that he didn't obey and what he would do to him. And those thoughts alone made him hurriedly crawl until he reached the first step.

His whole body hurt, but right now, the worst parts were his knees. They were already sore from the day before and the night hadn't done anything for him. And the thought of having to stay on all fours as long as Ramsay pleased sent a uncontrolled shiver down his spine.

Of course he had known it before, but it was now that he really started to realize that he would probably spend the rest of his life with Mr. Bolton's son – however long that might be. He would never get to just walk away. And there was no way one could survive running from the Boltons. He had been Mr. Boltons secretary/servant long enough to know what they were capable of, how the liked to hunt. And even if Ramsay wouldn't search for him but be glad he was gone – that would never happen though, he would search him to torture and kill him probably – but even if Ramsay wouldn't care, Roose Bolton would never let him walk away alive.

Theon knew too much. He wouldn't talk to the police or anyone, he wasn't stupid, but still, he had learned what would happen if you ran from them and therefore they couldn't let him leave. It would be seen as weakness and the Boltons couldn't allow that, right?

 

 

His thoughts were distracted. The need to pee became more and more urgent.. Maybe he could go now.. Ramsay wouldn't know, right? And who knew how long this bastard would make him wait after his return?

 

_But what if he lets you go, once you come back?_

 

He wanted to ignore the voice, but it had something true. What if Ramsay would be nice, when he came back and showed how good he was. What if he would let him use the bathroom right away. But if he would learn that Theon had been bad, there would be this pain again, he knew it!

 

_There will always be pain, stupid._

 

Said the other voice, but he ignored it. He so desperately wanted to believe that it would all get better, if he could just be good!

So he would be good. He would get his sandwich, bring it back to him _directly_ and hope that he would be pleased enough to allow him to use the bathroom. It was a natural urge, right? Like breathing or hunger, so he wouldn't deny this, would he? No, he wouldn't! All he had to do was be good and everything would get better.

 

_But he never said you couldn't use the bathroom, right?_

 

But he never allowed it either!

 

_Well, it's not your fault if he doesn't specify his commands. He can't expect you to_ not _do something, if he never told you!_

 

Except that he does! I can't... when we're good, he will-

 

_Oh, we're his tame little bitch now? Do everything his just THINKS about?_

 

No, I … he told me to go back to him _directly_ , please... you have to understand, I just... I can't stand any more pain right now, I …

 

_Then go BEFORE you make his damn sandwich and after that you go back DIRECTLY! Don't you get it WE CAN'T GIVE IN THIS EASILY YOU MORON!_

 

JUST SHUT. UP.

 

 

With that Theon decided to ignore the bad voice in his head. He really didn't want to get in any trouble, he wasn't _that_ stupid, to challenge his master!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt really read it over again so there will most likely be some mistakes (sorry again!!) please dont hate :3 (but you can point them out to me, if they are grave of anything!;))


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of Ramsay having (not-)fun with Theon..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey my lovely readers, it seems i'm finally back! i really am so sorry for the long wait and i dont even have any excuses, just that i couldn't seem to write all the dialouges and ideas from my head down.. 
> 
> but at least i got somewhat of a plan for the next chapters already written down, so i'm pretty sure i won't make you wait that long again, for the next few updates, yeei!
> 
> i know this chapter is kinda short and not really full of plot and i just wrote it down from my head but i was laying sick in bed and had nothing else to do:D so i just read it over once and since english isnt my first language there'll still be so many mistakes, sorry in advance, just point them out to me, alright?:) 
> 
> but anyways, hope youll enjoy it!! let me know

  


  


„Got my sandwich?” he asked without looking up from his cell, as soon as he heard the door.

“Y-yes..” came the fearful stuttered reply. 

  


_ Couldn't he at least even talk normally, god.. _

  


And even though he noticed the lack of a proper title in the boy's response, he couldn't really be bothered to do anything about it. After all, he didn't plan on keeping him, so why wasting more time and energy on him than absolutely necessary, right?

Ramsay finished the level of the game he was playing, then snipped with his fingers, indicating that he wanted the plate with his food next to him on the bed. Luckily, the boy understood what he meant, so he could just keep playing on his cell. After two more tries – and another successfully finished level – Ramsay realized that the stupid creature still stood in front of him. As if he hadn't anything better to do. “What?” he hissed, immediately annoyed by Theon's dumbness.

A small grin climbed on his face at the boy's terrified reaction to the single word, but it wasn't enough to lighten his mood. 

“You think I want to see your stupid face, the whole time? Move the fuck away and do something useful, goddammit!” 

“Useful?” came the more-than-just-confused reply.

Ramsay groaned. 

  


_ Seriously? Not just annoying but also slow? Perfect. _

  


Now he'd also have to search for things to occupy his fucking pet? Totally not! If he couldn't keep himself busy, he would just have to keep waiting the whole day doing nothing at all. And as long as he kept quiet and Ramsay wouldn't have to actually acknowledge him when he wouldn't feel like it, he didn't give a fuck about what his pet did.

“Just shut the fuck up and don't bother me, get it?”

Those big eyes just continued to watch him and slowly filled with tears. 

“And stop staring at me. You creep. Go hide under the table or whatever. Just don't make a noise.” And he was already tired of talking to him, again. Great. That was going to be just _awesome_ couple of months. 

  


_ Thanks again, dad! _

  


After that little conversation, Ramsay concentrated his attention back on his cell and just tried to ignore the pathetic little whimpers the stupid boy made every now and then. He started to eat his sandwich – it was quite good, actually – and almost thirty minutes passed without anything irritating happening. Just when he thought that maybe, just  _ maybe _ , it wouldn't be  _ that  _ bad with his new pet, that maybe he might actually make it through the next couple of month without killing him before he had the permission to do so, the stupid  _ thing _ just had to show him again why that would be impossible for him. 

A pathetic “Please...” could be heard. “Please, Ramsay... master... please...” 

And instead of getting what being ignored meant, he just went on with his pestering whining, until Ramsay, consumed by a sudden, uncontrolled fury, finally threw his cell at him – hitting Theon's head.

“What.” he pressed between his teeth, restraining himself from strangling the boy right there.

“I... please let me go to the bathroom, Ramsay, please!” came the tiny, panicked voice from the other end of the room. Apparently the boy had taken him word by word and hid under the table.

“Bathroom.” he said slowly. Voice completely calm again. As soon as the rage had appeared, it had already transformed into something else.

“You are bothering me. The whole time. Even though I TOLD you to just shut the fuck up.”

And there it was again, the anger. And with it, the distressed sounds the boy made became louder.

“Just SHUT it.” Ramsay couldn't control this little outburst. Those whimpers just deranged him, alright?

He saw how Theon bit his lip, hard, to keep from making any further sounds. So Ramsay took couple of deep breaths, before he continued. 

“And now, you got the guts to ask... to _demand_ something of me? As if it were your _right_ to make _any_ demands?”

Ramsay closed his eyes, took another deep breath, and opened them, calm again. Somewhere around the first few words, his pet had started a mantra of “No, no, please, not at all, please...” 

He couldn't even obey the simplest tasks for no amount of time, as it seemed. Great.

“Right now, I'd really like to not let you go for _hours_ before I even think about it!”

The babbling got louder and Ramsay started to massage his temples. 

“Then again, what would I get out of it, besides a stinking pet who pissed itself and your fucking _annoying_ whining for the next hours? Right. Nothing. Cause I don't plan on keeping you. So I don't need to teach you lessons. Cause I'll _kill_ you, once my father allows me to.”

Not even the tears could brighten Ramsay's dark mood right now. He just wanted another pet, one like he should have had. 

“So just run to the bathroom, boy, and when you come back I hope for you that you'll keep quiet. Cause if I have to cancel my plans for today, and it's because you pissed me off... not even my father can help you. Got it? Now run.”

And with a somehow satisfied smirk Ramsay watched his terrified little pet scurry out of the door. 

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked this little "letting-you-know-im-not-dead".. and ill try to update again this week (but keep in mind that im sick and still have to go to work alright?;))
> 
> and thanks to everyone who motivates me so much with their comments to keep writing (even if its at my own...slow...pace) you are so great, thank you!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon is waiting for sth to happen.. anything, really!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry there isn't really any plot in this chapter, but I couldn't seem to write more than Theon's internal conflicts. Me, personally, I think it is somehow essential to tell at least part of this story from his perspective, to understand the slow changes in his behavior and attitude (same applies to Ramsay, of course, because he will also change ;)), but every time I try to do so, I just seem to be stuck with his inner turmoil and I don't get anywhere while needing days for writing those short parts.  
> I am so not content with it, but I promised to update soon and to be honest, I just didn't want to have to struggle with this any more:p But next chapter will be Ramsay again and hopefully, we will see a bit more action;)

 

Theon hurt. His body ached all over, inside and out. And the growing hunger just added to the wounds from the day before. The time passed too slowly and with nothing else to do, he just watched the clock. And with each passing minute his hunger built into something more akin to pain.

With Mr. Bolton, he had never lacked of anything basic, really, he had always had enough food and water. Of course, he hadn't always liked the work and Mr. Bolton himself had been harsh and hard to please, but he had been fair and it was nothing like this now.

He had never had to wait motionless for what felt like hours. He had never had to _beg_ beg for anything. And the beatings, well, there hadn't been any. The occasional slap, yeah, but that was it.

And never, never before, had he been so cruelly hurt just for the sake of it.

For the first time in his life, Theon was really afraid of his future. He couldn't help his wandering mind, he had no other distraction. And Ramsay's words played over and over in his mind and he was sure he would die soon. A painful death, no less. And no matter how bad life with Mr. Bolton's son would be, it would be so much better than no life at all. He was so not ready to die, yet.

A small part of him just wanted to curse Mr. Bolton, but the bigger half forced him to concentrate on the problem on hand, convincing Ramsay to let him live. Somehow, he had to show that guy that he could be useful. He had to please him and even make Ramsay need him, so he wouldn't be killed. But that was impossible.. because Ramsay had _told_ him what he had in store for him. Had _told_ him how much he disliked him. Had _told_ him, that he would kill him.

So Theon was back to dreading the moment Ramsay would go against his father's words and just end him. Mr. Bolton's words, really, were the only thing keeping him alive right now, weren't they? So maybe Theon should be more grateful, instead of blaming the man. Of course it was his fault, but this attitude wouldn't help him in the least. Maybe, if he stayed in the old man's good graces, maybe he could convince him to save him? He would be doing everyone a favor, really, Theon and his son, so win-win! Normally that shouldn't be too hard, right?

But then, Theon remembered that Ramsay had proposed that himself at first, but only meant it as a joke. So it had to be pointless, Ramsay knew his father better, after all.

So no matter how hard he looked, there was no out for him. The two options here were, one, provoking Ramsay to get finally killed after, probably, hours of suffering or, two, trying to somehow get this bastard to need him. And because one was out of discussion, there only really was one possibility. And there he was again. How. How to get a psychopath who wanted _nothing_ to do with him, to accept him. He needed a plan and fast. His life had already been threatened too often those past 24 hours. What did he know about Ramsay? Nothing, really.

Well, he liked to hurt others. Had a violent streak. A _slight_ anger management problem. Was provoked easily. Didn't like his father too much, apparently. And wanted a pet. But not Theon.

A pet. What was wrong with the Boltons, anyway. What sane person wanted a _human pet_?! And, what kind of psycho father indulged in such demands!

Theon knew that the circle of Mr. Bolton's _associates_ were strange and seemed to be a bit off to him. He himself had been taken from his home as a child to redeem his father's mistakes, but that still seemed kinda... understandable. But that- _pet thing_? The hell!

Maybe he should just run and hope that he made it to the police station, before they got him. Tell them about this sick _thing._ About Ramsay.

Then again, Mr. Bolton had always told him about his _friends_ . And Theon had always known it to be a _really_ bad idea to try and run. So he had never attempted to do so. The question was, was he, after only one day, really that desperate already to take the risk and try to run? He had to be weaker than he thought..

Movement on the bed brought him back to reality, letting those thoughts slip back in a more distant corner of his brain, just to make place for the fast rising dread of what was to happen _now_. All those reflections wouldn't help him, if he couldn't survive the present.

He watched how Ramsay slowly sat up and then, taking cell and wallet with him, walked slowly to the door, all while Theon stayed completely ignored.

If Ramsay left now, should he be glad about it? Or shouldn't he fear being ignored more than anything else because it would also mean no food? Then again, having his attention would mean so much pain, for sure... god he didn't know what to wish for!

“Hey.” his thoughts were interrupted. “I'm not waiting all day, fucking bitch!”

Theon's mind cleared once again and he blankly stared up at the owner of the voice. Ramsay gazed coldly back and Theon hurried to decipher if he really was required to follow him or if it was a trick. But the impatient tapping of Ramsay's foot made it pretty clear. So he hurriedly got up to follow-

In the last moment he remembered that he was supposed to crawl _-ugh! That was just so sick!-_ and what would happen if he didn't. So, on hands and knees, he slowly made his way over to Ramsay, ignoring the dull pain in his knees and trying to somehow just not think about what might happen next.

But he was sure, Ramsay could _smell_ the fear on him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this isn't my longest update either but like i said, it was just too hard to write, to force it any more.. (then again, it also isn't my shortest, right, guys? ;))


End file.
